Harry Potter e o Maior dos Segredos
by Nathy Li Black
Summary: Harry esta no seu setimo ano... E tem q derrotar Voldemort e suas Horcrux... Porem naum esperava que o Maior segredo estava pra ser revelado... fic enandamento tb no floreios e borroes
1. Capítulo 1: Preparativos

Capítulo 1: Preparativos

Harry caiu na cama, exausto. Havia trabalhado o dia inteiro ajudando na arrumação da Toca para o casamento. Todos na casa só riam, e a única coisa que perturbava Harry era quando ficava perto de Gina, era quase impossível ficar a seu lado sem ter vontade abraçá-la ou beijá-la. Rony e Hermione haviam percebido o mal estar entre os amigos e estavam decididos a conversar com Harry para que ele desistisse dessa idéia idiota.

Harry estava quase pegando no sono quando Rony decidiu que já estava na hora de tocar no assunto.

- Ahn, Harry... - Rony esperou para se certificar de que o amigo não dormia - Hermione e eu andamos pensando sobre você e a minha irmã e... – Rony parou sem saber como continuar.

- E...? – Harry perguntou imaginando a resposta e se sentando na cama para ficar de frente para Rony.

- Bom... Você sabe...- Rony tomou fôlego e continuou- Porque vocês não...

- Voltamos a namorar?- Harry completou a pergunta.

- É, até nós partirmos, pelo menos.

Harry olhou para o chão procurando o melhor jeito de responder.

- Porque não é tão simples assim e tem também as horcruxes e tudo mais. – respondeu a contragosto, preferia seguir a proposta de Rony - E se voltarmos a namorar, eu sei que vai ser muito mais difícil terminar. E eu posso acabar botando ela em perigo.

- Bem, você é quem sabe, mas seria melhor para vocês dois e, além do mais, nós ainda vamos ficar aqui por algum tempo.

Havia se passado dois dias desde a conversa entre Harry e Rony. Rony e Hermione continuaram querendo juntá-los. Hermione dera a idéia de dividi-los em duplas, de acordo com ela para arrumarem mais rápido. Harry percebera que era mais um plano dos amigos, porém queria mesmo falar a sós com Gina e essa era uma ótima desculpa para ficarem sozinhos.

Rony e Hermione ficaram com a sala e Harry e Gina ficaram de arrumar o jardim. Por um bom tempo, ambos ficaram pensando o que falar um ao outro até que Harry decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

- Ahn, Gina...

- Sim, Harry? – falou prontamente, como se já esperasse alguma manifestação.

- É que eu queria dizer que... – parou nervoso tentando arranjar forças para continuar.

- Que...? - falou a garota pacientemente.

- Que eu vou ali tirar aquele gnomo, não combina com a decoração – disse apontando para um canto bem distante de onde estavam e indo rapidamente, deixando para trás Gina pasma pela frase sem sentido e também porque não havia ouvido o que esperava.

Ficou se sentido o maior idiota de todos enquanto fingia arrumar alguma coisa, na cabeça pensava que precisava falar com ela no dia seguinte, o dia do casamento. E não trocaram palavras o resto do dia.

Naquele mesmo dia, Fleur passou pela Toca para saber se já estava tudo pronto para o grande dia. Depois que Fleur terminou de ver todos os detalhes, Gina resolveu fazer a futura cunhada uma pergunta que talvez ela gostasse.

- Erh, Fleur... Eu estava pensando se eu poderia chamar aquela nossa amiga lá de Hogwarts. Lembra dela?

- Clarro, Gine. Poderr chamá-la. Eu estava mesmo com saudades dela. Mas você nom acha que está muito encime, nom?

- Um pouco, mas tenho certeza de que ela vem, ela não perde festa por nada.

- Que bom!

Gina sorriu e voltou para seu lugar na sala. Hermione havia ouvido uma parte da conversa e perguntou para Gina quem era a garota.

- Vocês verão amanhã – e, percebendo a expressão de todos, acrescentou - Não se preocupem, vocês verão o quanto ela é legal! – E, falando isso, subiu para o quarto sem perceber que Harry a observava.


	2. Capítulo 2: Casamento

Capítulo 2: O Casamento

Havia chegado o tão esperado dia, todos estavam uma pilha de nervos, como era de se esperar. As mulheres se arrumavam há muito tempo. Em um cômodo estavam a noiva, Gina, Hermione e a Sra. Weasley que chorava muito ao ver a nora, que estava num belíssimo vestido branco estilo Cinderela que fora enfeitiçado para ter mais brilho.

- Mãe, por que você chora tanto? Tudo bem, eu sei que é o casamento do Gui, mas você não chorou o suficiente? – perguntou Gina.

- Ah, Gina! Estava imaginando você vestida de noiva no dia do seu casamento com o Ha... - e parou bruscamente, lembrando de que não estavam mais juntos.

- Mãe, pelo amor de Deus! - disse corando violentamente.

- Gine, nom se preucupe, elas som assim mesmo. A minhe dizie o mesmo.

Mas Gina não ouvia. Estava se imaginando casando com Harry numa igreja enfeitiçada para parecer que tinha neve caindo e que as paredes estavam congeladas, se imaginando na hora do sim.

Hermione percebeu que a amiga não estava naquele mundo e riu imaginando em que mundo ela estava, com quem ela já tinha certeza quem era.

- Rony, você ainda não foi se vestir!

- Qual é, Gui? Ainda falta muito tempo e eu não sou mulher para levar três horas arrumando o cabelo.

Nessa hora chegou o Sr. Weasley e viu que logo os irmãos estariam brigando em plena sala de estar dos Delacour, estavam ali pois era mais próximo ao local da cerimônia, e impediu um vexame.

- Rony, perdoe seu irmão, ele só está nervoso – disse pondo a mão no ombro do filho mais velho.

- É desculpe, Rony, eu sei que você não se atrasaria para o meu casamento. Desculpe, cara.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. E você tem razão, é melhor eu ir me arrumar. E você também - disse puxando Harry pela camisa para ele também ir se arrumar.

- Ainda bem que o Sr. Weasley chegou. Eu não iria conseguir fazer vocês pararem de brigar. – disse Harry.

- Com toda certeza. – disse Rony enquanto estavam no corredor em direção ao quarto - Eu vou ali, tenho que achar as minhas meias, mamãe estava tão nervosa que nem arrumou as coisas direito.

Harry apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça e se jogou na cama esperando o amigo acabar. Era bom ter um tempo sozinho, precisava pensar sobre o que mais o atormentava: Gina. Sabia que não podia ficar pensando nela, afinal Voldemort poderia acabar entrando em sua mente e descobrir seus sentimentos pela garota, e com isso ele poderia usá-la contra ele e por nada nesse mundo queria ver Gina sofrer. Levantou-se sacudindo a cabeça como se aquilo fosse fazer a garota sumir da sua mente. Rony chegou nesse momento.

- Que foi, cara?

- Nada... – E então foi buscar suas vestes, enquanto deixava um Rony desconfiado para trás.

- Gina, você está linda!

- Você acha mesmo, Mione? – falou admirando-se no espelho. Estava mesmo muito bonita naquele vestido. Ele era verde-água, trançado nas costas e com uma saia diferente que ia até o joelho.

- Claro, o Harry vai adorar.

- E quem disse que eu me arrumei pensando no Harry? – disse, enquanto virava rapidamente com o rosto em chamas.

- Até parece que não. Você não me engana, Gina Weasley – falou rindo da cara da amiga.

- É, parece que não – assumiu ela e virou novamente para o espelho "Será que ele vai gostar mesmo?"

Harry e Rony se olharam no espelho. Já estavam prontos, só esperavam o chamado da Sra. Weasley. E ela chamou como se soubesse que naquela hora já estavam todos prontos. Saíram rápidos, trombando com Gina e Hermione.

- Ah, me desculpa, Mione – falou Harry.

- Tudo bem, Harry. Não me machucou.

Harry ficou paralisado, nem mesmo ouviu Hermione. Só tinha olhos para a ruivinha a sua frente. "Ela está maravilhosa."

- Harry, você está bem?

- Ahn... Sim, estou. Erh... – não sabia como continuar então falou o que veio a sua cabeça – Gina, você está linda – e percebendo o que havia falado completou – E você também, Mione.

- É, você ficou muito bem nesse vestido, Mione – Rony falou e realmente aquele vestido coral de uma alça havia ficado muito bem nela. Nesta hora, Hermione percebeu que Harry queria falar alguma coisa com Gina e resolveu ajudá-los.

- Rony, vem comigo que eu quero ver um detalhe da nossa entrada – e puxou o amigo pelo braço por toda a escada, só quando estavam bem longe que falou – Espero que se entendam agora.

- Está mais do que na hora, não agüento mais aqueles dois se evitando.

- Nem eu.

Porém, no corredor o clima não estava tão descontraído. Nenhum dos dois tinha a menor idéia do que dizer um ao outro, até que Harry tentou quebrar o silêncio.

- Gina, eu... – mas ele não continuou, pois foram interrompidos por um grito da Sra. Weasley pedindo para descerem se não chegariam atrasados e quem tem que chegar atrasada é a noiva, não noivo e sua família. E que Fleur já estava quase pronta para sair, e eles nem estavam na Igreja - Eu acho melhor nós descermos antes que sua mãe fique muda de tanto gritar.

- É, é melhor descermos – E foram sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra até a sala. Na sala, todos já estavam indo embora apressados, pareciam até ter se esquecidos deles.

- Não esquecemos de vocês é que vimos vocês descendo e começamos a sair. – respondeu a Sra. Weasley, quase imediatamente, à pergunta mental de Harry como se ela tivesse lido sua mente. E foram todos para o casamento, no lugar preferido de Fleur: a Torre Eiffel.

Já haviam chegado ao local da cerimônia. Estavam a 200 metros do chão, protegidos por vários feitiços, num dos lugares mais lindos da França, o local estava perfeitamente decorado e a visão era deslumbrante. Todos admiraram a escolha espetacular que os noivos fizeram. Tudo estava enfeitiçado com belíssimas rosas brancas e cor de pêssego, até as cadeiras estavam enfeitiçadas. Aquele ambiente magicamente romântico deu uma grande coragem para Harry falar com Gina. Chamou a garota e foram para um canto.

- Gina, o que eu queria te dizer naquela hora era que eu continuo gostando de você, mas ainda é muito arriscado começarmos a namorar publicamente, eu queria que você me perdoasse e entendesse. – ele falou tudo de uma vez só e rapidamente, antes que perdesse a coragem ou fosse interrompido novamente.

Gina ficou um pouco chateada, afinal esperava um pedido para que voltassem a namorar, mas tentou não demonstrar isso.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo...

O garoto ajeitou alguns fios ruivos que estavam fora do lugar e também acariciou aquele rosto tão perfeito e com um sorriso falou:

- Acho que você não entendeu tudo o que eu falei – a garota olhou para ele intrigada – Eu disse que não podíamos namorar publicamente, mas nada nos impede de namorar escondido – Gina abriu um enorme sorriso – mas teremos que contar para Rony e Hermione, foram eles que me ajudaram a tomar essa decisão.

Gina pulou nos braços dele e o abraçou com muita vontade. Quando se separaram parecia que haviam passado dias, meses ou anos, mas não se importavam, só queriam ficar juntos, e, pensando no quanto se gostavam, beijaram-se intensamente, como se quisessem compensar todo tempo que ficaram separados. Olharam-se nos olhos e sorriram, entendendo plenamente que ambos pensavam o mesmo, mas não era essa a hora de se preocuparem e continuaram a se beijar e assim que se separaram foram se juntar aos outros dando a impressão de que vinham de lugares diferentes, porem estavam mais sorridentes. Isto logo chamou a atenção de Rony e Mione, que sorriram ao perceber que tudo que eles haviam feito tinha, enfim, dado resultado.

- Olhem é bem simples, primeiro entram os padrinhos! – dizia o irritado Daniel Montgomery que foi contratado pelos Delacours para organizar tudo – Depois entra o pai do noivo e a mãe da noiva, ótimo, atrás vem o noivo e a mãe dele, perfeito, agora é a noiva e o pai dela, não o senhor fica na esquerda. Bom agora esta certo não esqueçam da formação! – berrou quando todos já tinham ido – Ah, esquece. – sentou cansado no banco sabendo que teria que arrumar tudo novamente.

- Sabe, nunca vi pessoal tão enrolado. – falou uma garota de cabelos negros, olhos castanhos e um rosto familiar a Harry, Rony e Hermione.

- Nicole! Quanto tempo! Eu estava com saudades! – correu Gina para abraçá-la.

- Também estava com saudade. Aliás, belo vestido.

- Obrigada, o seu também é lindo e... – antes que pudesse terminar foi interrompida por seu irmão.

- Gina, não vai apresentá-la para a gente? – reclamou Rony.

- Claro! Gente essa é minha amiga Nicole Diggles – apresentou de um jeito formal – E esses são: Ronald, meu irmão, Hermione, minha amiga, e...

- Harry Potter – completou Nicole - É um prazer conhecê-los – disse sorridente.

- É um prazer conhecê-la também e antes que me esqueça esse sobrenome, Diggles, não me é estranho...

- Você deve conhecer meu pai, Dédalo Diggles, ele é da Ordem – assim que ela mencionou a Ordem, Harry lembrou rapidamente do rosto do Sr. Diggles, ele o vira na foto que Moody havia lhe mostrado há dois anos.

- Claro, agora me lembro, mas você não se parece nada com seu pai...

- É, eu sei, meus pais me dizem que sou parecida com minha avó. Bom, de qualquer jeito foi um prazer conhecê-los, os três: Harry, Hermione e Ronald...

- Nicole, se não se importa, eu prefiro ser chamado de Rony.

- Claro, tudo bem – respondeu ela, sorrindo bastante.

- Nick, vem comigo que eu vou te mostrar o resto do pessoal – chamou Gina, puxando a menina para apresenta-la aos outros.

- Tá – disse, dando adeus para os outros três.

- Ela parece legal, né? – comentou Hermione, depois que Gina e Nicole se afastaram.

- Aposto que logo vocês serão amigas, Mione.

- É, por que não...? – Mione agora reparava no rosto de Harry, que estava estranho, com um olhar vago. – O que houve, Harry? – perguntou ela. Harry, ao ver a amiga falando com ele, acordou de seu transe, estava pensando em com quem aquela garota parecia.

- Nada não, Mione, só estava pensando...

- Em quê? – perguntou a garota, curiosa.

- Estava pensando em com quem a Nicole é parecida.

- Ela falou que era com a avó dela.

- Mas o rosto dela não me é estranho, e eu não conheço a avó dela.

- Então... – queria argumentar, mas, pela primeira vez, Mione não tinha o que argumentar.

- É, ela também não me é estranha – falou um Rony pensativo, que lembrou a Harry a expressão sonhadora de Luna.

- Lembra de onde?

- Não...

Harry se desanimou, pensou que o amigo pudesse ajudá-lo. Mas logo foi tirado de seu devaneio, estava na hora da entrada. O casamento já ia começar. Todos já estavam em seus lugares e os padrinhos e as madrinhas entraram, todos os seis casais escolhidos por Gui eram: Rony e Hermione, Fred e uma colega do trabalho de Gui, Lupin e Tonks. Já por Fleur eram: Harry e Gina, Gabrielle e um primo delas e mais dois amigos da noiva. Logo atrás estavam o Sr. Weasley e Sra. Delacour, Gui e a Sra.Weasley e, por fim, o Sr. Delacour e Fleur. Tudo correu muito bem e, logo após a cerimônia, o local se transformou numa chave de portal e rapidamente todos estavam na Toca, magicamente enfeitada de um jeito parecido com o local da cerimônia. Antes mesmos que Harry reparasse que haviam chegado, vários convidados já estavam falando, ou melhor, cercando os noivos, ao ver isso decidiu que o melhor a fazer era esperar. Logo, já estava na hora da valsa dos noivos, que a propósito eram só sorrisos, e aquilo deu uma idéia a Harry que só esperou a valsa acabar para botá-la em prática...

- Gina, quer dançar? – perguntou de um jeito formal.

- Eu, Harry, mas... eu não sei e... – respondeu, corando violentamente.

- Vai logo, Gina, deixa de bobeira! – apoiou Hermione, empurrando-a para que ela fosse.

- Tá bom...

Já na pista de dança, a garota resolveu falar o que não podia ter dito na mesa.

- Harry, não era para ficar escondido?

- E quem disse que estamos namorando em público? Só estamos dançando!

- Sim, mas...

- Não se preocupe, vou me segurar para não perceberem e além do mais estamos deixando sua mãe feliz.

- O quê? – arregalou os olhos e olhou para os lados procurando a mãe e ele estava certo, ela parecia bem feliz ao vê-los juntos novamente – Mas assim ela vai achar mesmo que estamos namorando novamente.

- E daí?

- Mas não era para ninguém saber...

- Bom, na verdade, o que eu quero é que Voldemort não saiba e tenho certeza que sua mãe não vai sair contando para um Comensal da Morte isso...

-Tem razão... – e, falando isso, relaxou e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Harry e dançaram assim até o fim da festa, sem se preocupar com mais nada.

--


	3. Capítulo 3: A jornada começa

Capitulo 3: A jornada começa

- Não dá e você sabe disso...

- Por que não? Vai, explica, Harry! – Era o dia seguinte ao casamento e estava na hora da partida do trio em busca das Horcruxes, mas Gina e Nick não queriam ficar pra trás.

- Ah, Gina, por favor! Você sabe por que não posso levar nem você nem a Nick – vendo que as garotas continuavam querendo explicações, começou – Primeiro: - dirigiu-se a ruiva – seria muito arriscado levar você, Gina. Se Voldemort souber o quanto eu gosto de você... – nessa hora, ambos coraram, mas ele continuou – A primeira coisa que ele faria seria tentar chegar até mim por você... – e percebendo que ela não iria aceitar o motivo, virou-se para sua nova amiga, Nicole Diggle – E segundo, Nick, eu não posso expor você a isso, é muito perigoso.

- Fala serio, Harry! Eu não tenho 5 anos de idade, sabia? Isso não é desculpa, eu sei muito bem me defender...

- Olha, eu sei que vocês não querem ficar paradas, mas não posso levar vocês, é perigoso demais – vendo que elas continuavam sem aceitar, completou: - por favor, entendam! – agora ele já estava implorando.

- Tá bom, - aceitou Nick pelas duas, o que deixou Gina muito confusa – nós não vamos com você!

- Obrigado! – ele falou aliviado – Obrigado mesmo por entenderem... – falando isso, despediu-se de todos, deixando Gina por ultimo – Gina, eu...

- Tudo bem, Harry, eu não entendo, mas sei que sou obrigada a aceitar, não se preocupe – Harry a abraçou forte, agradecendo por ela ser tão maravilhosa e ao mesmo tempo lamentando ter de deixá-la para trás – Te adoro muito, nunca se esqueça disso, tá? – falou ainda abraçado a garota.

- Também te adoro muito, Harry. Nunca se esqueça disso também... – após essas palavras, Harry não resistiu e a beijou com todo o amor que tinha e teria que guardar por muito tempo, até que tudo que preocupa o mundo bruxo acabar. Quando se separaram, os dois estavam ofegantes e não sabiam exatamente quanto tempo tinham ficado se beijando, só tinham como referência a cara surpresa de todos. Ambos coraram furiosamente. O primeiro a quebrar o silencio foi Rony:

- Bem... Vamos, Harry?

- Ahn... Claro. Tchau, Gina... – e deu um selinho na garota.

Em um minuto, nem Harry nem Rony e nem Hermione estavam mais na Toca. No quarto, Gina resolveu fazer uma pergunta a Nick sobre algo que por mais que tentasse na compreendia:

- Nick...?

- Fala!

- Logo você, que adora uma boa briga e até hoje não se perdoa por nunca ter participado da AD, aceitou não ir com o Harry atrás das Horcruxes...

- Ah, isso... Bem, eu disse que não iríamos com eles e não que ficaríamos para trás... – Gina sorriu ao entender o plano da amiga

- Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem suas idéias, Nick!

- Chegamos...

- E onde exatamente estamos, cara? – Um Rony confuso olhava tudo a sua volta.

- É, Harry? Nós não íamos pra casa dos seus pais? – Mione perguntou.

- E nós vamos, Mione. Só que vamos ter que andar um pouco...

- Por que, cara? Não é mais fácil aparatar lá?

- Porque – Mione respondeu, incrédula com a pergunta – você acha mesmo que nós vamos aparatar no meio de uma cidade trouxa?

- Ah...

- A Mione está certa. E agora para de reclamar e anda! – essa foi a última vez que um deles falou durante toda a caminhada até Godric's Hollow, cidade onde Harry e seus pais moraram até o dia em que seus pais foram assassinados. Essa vila desde então é atormentada por estranhos acidentes. O primeiro e mais marcante foi a morte misteriosa de um casal que morava na casa do alto da colina e ninguém mais se aproximava da casa por alegarem que foram vistos vultos e luzes na casa nos últimos três anos. Quem contava essa historia para 2 turistas perdidos era o dono do único restaurante-estalagem da vila, só que o que o dono não sabia era que 3 jovens bruxos ouviam tudo.

- Nos últimos 3 anos... Harry, não foi na época em que...?

- Voldemort retornou? Sim, foi – respondeu Harry, pensativo, afinal isso significava que alguma coisa importante se encontrava em sua antiga casa.

- Será que tem uma Horcrux lá? – Hermione interpretou os pensamentos do trio.

- Talvez, mas isso só saberemos amanhã. Está muito tarde! – Falou Harry, e Hermione viu que já passavam das duas da manhã. Todos foram se deitar.

Rony e Mione logo adormeceram, mas Harry não conseguia dormir, estava muito ansioso e só conseguia pensar nos estranhos vultos que rondavam sua antiga casa. E com esses pensamentos, finalmente adormeceu.

O sol ainda estava nascendo quando Harry acordou. Ele dormira muito mal naquela noite, acordara várias vezes ansioso pela hora que descobriria que vultos eram aqueles. O garoto-que-sobreviveu desceu para tomar café da manhã, sabia que por mais que tentasse não conseguiria dormir direito.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou Harry, sem muito entusiasmo.

- Bom dia, Sr. Diggle – Harry dera esse sobrenome para que não descobrissem quem ele era – Deseja o seu café da manhã?

- Sim, por favor – sentou-se numa das mesas e tomou seu café bem devagar, esperando pelos amigos. Não demorou muito e Hermione descia pelas escadas, mais animada que o amigo.

- Bom dia, Mione.

- Bom dia, Harry... Nossa! Que cara é essa? – Hermione estava certa, Harry estava com uma cara de cansaço horrível.

- Só estou com sono. Sabe, não consegui dormir direito...

- Não foi só você... – Rony descia as escadas com uma cara tão ruim quanto a de Harry – Você levantou a noite toda e acabou não me deixando dormir.

- Desculpa, cara. É que estava ansioso demais para dormir.

- Tudo bem, também estava ansioso. Se não, você não me acordaria tão fácil...

- Harry, quando nós vamos para sua c... Pra lá?

- Daqui a pouco, mas antes é melhor vocês comerem alguma coisa, imagina o que a Sra. Weasley faria se soubesse que não estamos comendo bem?

- Talvez nos esganasse...

- Ou nos atolasse de comida, é mais a cara dela!

- Bom, eu não sei vocês, mas eu não quero ser esganado ou atolado de comida, então comam direito! – Depois que todos acabaram, começaram a caminhar em direção as ruínas da antiga casa dos Potter e uma pergunta acompanhava Harry: O que encontraremos lá?

- Anda, Gina...

- Calma Nick, não quero deixar nada para trás...

- Daqui a pouco quem vai ficar para trás somos nós!

- Calma, já está tudo pronto. Mas você acha mesmo que minha mãe vai acreditar que estamos na sua casa?

- Claro! Meus pais vão nos dar cobertura.

- Ainda bem, porque se mamãe soubesse o que estamos fazendo ela teria um ataque... – Nessa hora elas já estavam no Noitibus.

- Pronta?

- Claro! Faço tudo pelo Harry...

- Eu sei, foi por isso que eu te trouxe. Acha mesmo que você estaria aqui se não fosse por amor? – Ao ouvir isso, Gina corou levemente, ela queria muito estar com Harry naquele momento, sabia o quanto era importante para ele. Só desejava que ele estivesse bem e que não a mandasse de volta para casa...

Tinham finalmente chegado. Fora uma longa caminhada até o alto da colina, mas não se importavam, precisavam descobrir o que quer que ali estivesse, mesmo que não ajudasse a salvar vidas, pois agora era como se fosse um desejo que se instalara em todos, sem motivo. Para Harry, era mais do que isso, era como uma volta ao passado, um passado que ele desejava que tivesse sido diferente, muito diferente. E com esses pensamentos, chegaram ao lugar que procuravam.

O que antes era uma casa estava em ruínas, Harry começou a andar por todos os cantos a procura de algo suspeito ou um vestígio de magia negra. Após longos minutos de procura, Harry sentou-se no chão. Não acreditava que conseguiria achar algo até que viu uma espécie de quadro, mas quando Harry o tocou, seu rosto refletiu por um instante e logo em seguida emitiu um feixe de luz que chamou a atenção de Rony e Mione, que foram se juntar ao amigo antes da mensagem começar. Porem, antes de emitir qualquer som, a imagem do quadro se modificou para um quarto de bebe.

Uma mulher, que parecia embalar seu bebê, se assustou com o grito do marido seguido de um feitiço e de uma gargalhada. Lilian tentou selar o quarto com todos os tipos de feitiços, mas com um estrondo e a porta caindo, percebeu que não havia conseguido, Voldemort entrara.

- Sai da minha frente, sua sangue-ruim! – ordenou o Lorde das Trevas – Você não precisa morrer, só me dê o bebê!

- Não! Me mate no lugar do Harry! – pediu Lilian, mas Voldemort a empurrou para um canto do quarto.

- Agora é o seu fim, bebê... – e pôs o máximo de nojo na ultima palavra – AVADA KEDAVRA!

- NÃOOOOOOOOO! – Lilian atirou-se na frente do feitiço que acertaria seu filho, protegendo-o.

- Tola! Morreu para nada... Na verdade, deve se sentir honrada, sua morte será lembrada como mais uma que me deixou mais invencível, imortal. – E conjurou uma taça, lançando-lhe um feitiço.

- Borgin & Burkes... – murmurou e a taça desapareceu – Agora é a sua vez, bebê: AVADA KEDAVRA! – Nessa hora, Harry sentiu alguém ao seu lado, mas não havia nada no lugar, apesar dele sentir um aroma conhecido. Logo voltou sua atenção para o quadro que apresentava novas imagens:

Logo após o feitiço ser lançado, deixou apenas uma cicatriz e ricocheteou em quem o lançou, fazendo com que seu corpo virasse pó e sumisse, sobrando somente suas roupas. Assim que essa cena acabou o quadro silenciou-se e voltou ao normal.

- Harry, tudo o que nós vimos foi...?

- Sim, Hermione, foram as cenas do dia da morte dos meus pais... – ao falar dos próprios pais, Harry se emocionou, uma pequena lágrima caiu de seus olhos e ele sentiu uma pequena mão apoiar-se em seu ombro. Virou-se rapidamente e segurou aquela mão, percebeu que estava coberta por um pano e o puxou, revelando duas garotas:

- Gina! Nick! O que vocês fazem aqui?! – Harry perguntou aos berros.

- Oi para você também Harry! – falou Gina e abriu a boca para continuar, mas vendo que o garoto estava prestes a explodir, ela apenas completou: - Calma, nós podemos explicar!

- Sim, mas quem vai explicar sou eu, afinal a idéia foi totalmente minha. – Nick adiantou-se.

- Então é melhor começar logo! – falaram Harry e Hermione, ao mesmo tempo. Nick ficou tentando explicar, enquanto Gina ficou num canto olhando desolada para a cidade, ela sabia que provavelmente ele mandaria as duas para casa. Harry, ao perceber o estado da garota, viu que havia exagerado e foi até lá.

- Gina, me desculpa... – e apoiou suas mãos nos ombros dela, de modo a ficar cara a cara com ela – Não devia ter gritado com você. Acho até que devia ter trazido vocês duas com a gente. Acho que no fundo eu sabia que vocês fariam isso, talvez até soubesse...

- Ah Harry! – exclamou a garota, e pulou para abraçá-lo – Me perdoa, por favor, eu não sei se ficaria bem se você não me perdoasse – e o beijou sem nem saber se ele a perdoava. De longe, Rony, Mione e Nick observavam sorrindo divertidos, até que Nick foi até o casal e falou:

- O casalzinho feliz aí vai deixar a gente continuar a jornada ou preferem ir direto para a igreja? – Nick brincou com os dois. Harry e Gina coraram e foi a garota que respondeu.

- Estamos indo, Nick.

- Mas pra onde vamos? – perguntou Rony, que também havia se aproximado, junto com Hermione.

- Beco Diagonal, é claro! – respondeu Harry, como se fosse extremamente óbvio.

- Por que...? – Rony parecia ainda muito intrigado.

- Você não ouviu Voldemort falando, não? "Borgin & Burkes"! Deve ser pra lá que ele mandou a Horcrux.

- Então, pronto! Vamos pra lá! – falou Nick, decidida.

Todos já haviam aparatado quando novamente o quadro começou a "falar":

"Filho, espero sinceramente que perdoe a mim, seu pai, Sirius e Dumbledore por não contarmos nosso maior segredo à você, mas desejo que o descubra logo, pois será muito importante para a batalha final..."

Dez segundos após a voz de Lilian Potter sumir, o quadro explodiu, levando consigo a mensagem que Harry nunca deveria ter perdido.


	4. Capítulo 4: Na Borgin & Burkes

Capitulo 4: Na Borgin & Burkes

O Beco Diagonal nunca esteve tão vazio, ninguém mais saia de casa à toa, principalmente para ficar andando na rua, sozinho. Apesar disso, cinco jovens bruxos se encontravam no Beco, mas o que eles procuravam estava numa parte mais sombria do Beco, a Travessa do Tranco, mais precisamente na Borgin & Burkes. Tudo estava muito quieto e o único som que se ouviu foi o do aparatar dos cinco em frente à Gemialidades Weasley.

- Harry, acha mesmo uma boa idéia entrar aí? – Mione apontou para a porta da loja colorida – Eles vão querer ir com a gente...

- Eu sei, mas precisamos de uma desculpa se nos perguntarem por que estamos aqui. E acho que a criatividade deles pode nos ajudar – falando isso, entrou na loja puxando Gina pela mão. Ao entrar percebeu que, mesmo com o Beco praticamente vazio, ainda haviam pessoas na loja dos gêmeos. Mal entraram e Fred e Jorge já estavam ali, levando-os para os fundos da loja.

- Nunca imaginei que vocês passariam aqui antes de acabarem com Você-sabe-quem – Fred falou, dirigindo-se à Harry, Rony e Mione.

- Principalmente acompanhados por nossa irmãzinha e sua fiel parceira de traquinagens, Nick – falou o outro gêmeo, Jorge.

- Do que vocês estão falando?

- Fala serio, Gina! Não é preciso ser superdotado para saber que se vocês estão aqui é porque aprontaram alguma coisa para a mamãe não saber. Ela nunca deixaria você sair de casa para se unir a Harry, Rony e Mione e destruir Você-sabe-quem! – falou Jorge, com cara de quem vai dedurá-la, mas mudou rapidamente para uma expressão de curiosidade – Confessa vai, o que vocês armaram para mamãe não descobrir? – E Nick explicou rapidamente o que fizeram.

- Interessante né Jorge? É bem simples e eficaz esse esqueminha delas...

- É mesmo, essas duas tem jeito para o negocio, mas mudando de assunto: O que vocês vieram fazer aqui? Com certeza não vieram visitar a loja...

- Não mesmo – E Harry explicou resumidamente porque estavam ali

- Maneiro! – exclamaram os gêmeos juntos.

- E quando a gente começa a procurá-la?

- Ei Fred, como sabe que vocês estão dentro?

- Porque o Harry não perderia tempo nos explicando os motivos dele se não fosse para irmos junto – Jorge respondeu à pergunta de Rony

- Sim, vocês estão certos, vão participar! E eu estava pensando em ir essa noite, tudo bem para vocês?

- Claro – responderam em uníssono – Bom, se não ser importam agora temos que voltar para a loja, mas podem ficar lá em casa – falou Jorge, porem antes que alguém perguntasse como se chega lá, ele respondeu: - É só subir a escada – e com isso se retiraram. Quando os cinco chegaram lá em cima encontraram o apartamento numa zona e logo Mione, Gina e Nick deram um jeito no lugar, atordoadas com tamanha bagunça. Fred e Jorge chegaram um pouco depois que já estava tudo arrumado e se assustaram com a organização do lugar, mas logo Fred começou a agradecer muito, ele e Nick engataram numa conversa que não durou muito, pois logo estavam saindo em direção a Borgin & Burkes.

Quando chegaram lá encontraram a loja completamente abandonada, na verdade toda a Travessa do Tranco estava abandonada, exceto por um pub, e selada por magia. Mesmo tentando vários feitiços, ninguém conseguiu abrir a porta, até que...

- Jorge, cadê a chave mágica? – assim que a chave encaixou-se na fechadura a porta sumiu e eles puderam entrar, mas assim que entraram a porta voltou ao normal.

- Gostei desse feitiço, maninho, como vocês fizeram?

- Bom... – mas vendo o olhar que Hermione lançou, como se mandasse eles contarem depois, decidiu não contar.

- Harry, como nós vamos procurar? – perguntou Hermione, parecendo nervosa.

- Acho que é melhor nos separarmos e procurarmos por algo que possa ser suspeito – imediatamente, todos começaram a procurar, mas passou-se uma hora e nada de Horcrux, e todos estavam cansados, somente Harry e Gina continuavam procurando.

- Harry, não é melhor voltarmos amanhã? Já está tarde e não encontramos nada...

- Tem razão, Mione – e se sentou numa caixa que estava no local – Gina, é melhor parar, continuamos amanhã...

- Harry, vem cá... – Gina, que esteve procurando no armário Sumidouro, saiu de lá com um tapete na mão apontando para o fundo do armário.

- Fala... – Harry se aproximou, olhando para onde ela apontava e viu letras brilhando – O que é isso? Parece... – e começou a ler em voz alta. Quando terminou, estava atordoado, mas feliz que tivesse achado como chegar à taça, porem todos o olhavam como se não tivessem entendido nada, só assim ele percebeu em que língua estava escrito – É uma mensagem! Acho que chegamos ao lugar certo! – virou-se para a ruiva – Obrigada, Gina! - e a beijou.

- Harry, traduz aí! – falou Nick, muito ansiosa.

- Tá! – e começou a ler para si e depois em voz alta: - "Está é a porta para o que procuras, para chegar aonde quer entre no armário e diga quem é, e veja o que acontecerá." – Harry entrou no armário e começou a falar o próprio nome, mas nada acontecia. De repente, Fred e Jorge caíram na gargalhada.

- Não acredito que Você-sabe-quem usou algo tão ridículo como senha! – falou Fred, rindo muito.

- Tem razão! Essa pegadinha é tão fácil...

- Pegadinha? – Harry perguntou saindo do armário.

- Claro, não percebe: "... entre no armário e diga QUEM É." Não é para dizer seu nome e sim a frase QUEM É! – disse um Jorge bem risonho.

- Claro! – Falou Hermione dando um tapa na testa – Como não percebi antes?

- Simples: você não tem o nosso jeito para brincadeiras – disse Fred, como se tivesse feito a descoberta do ano.

- Certo, se já descobrimos como ir, quem vai com o Harry? – Nick lançou a pergunta.

- Ahn, como assim? Eu vou sozinho! – replicou ele.

- Claro que não. Alguém tem que ir com você – falou Rony, parecendo irritado que o amigo tivesse pensado em ir sozinho, mesmo depois de perceber que é impossível pegar uma Horcrux sozinho.

- Tá, mas quem? – assim que ele perguntou, todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, menos Gina, que ficou observando o quanto eles discutiam, até que não agüentou mais e explodiu:

- Fala sério! Eu vou com o Harry e pronto! – E puxou o garoto para dentro do armário, pedindo que ele falasse em língua de cobra para de pudessem entrar. A ultima coisa que viram foi Hermione desejando boa-sorte. Segundos depois, estavam caindo em um armário num corredor bem escuro e sujo de uma casa que parecia estar abandonada há anos.

- Tudo bem? – Harry perguntou a Gina, ajudando-a.

- Tudo, e com você?

- Ok!

- Onde nós estamos? – perguntou a garota, olhando a sua volta com as mãos na cintura

- Não faço idéia. Acho que o melhor é olhar por aí para ver por onde começaremos. Vamos? – e estendeu a mão para a garota.

- Claro – e quando ela segurou a mão dele sorriram um para o outro.

Eles foram seguindo pelo corredor até que pararam em uma sala muito grande e desarrumada, entulhada de coisas, mas assim que chegaram, começaram a passar várias imagens de duas pessoas conversando. Harry reconheceu nelas o dia em que Voldemort, naquela época ainda Tom Riddle, viu pela primeira vez a taça de Hufflepuff, então eles estavam na casa de Hepzibá Smith! Harry já tinha visto aquela lembrança, mas para Gina era tudo novo. Então, no momento em que a elfo domestica, Hóquei, foi guardar a taça, as imagens sumiram.

- Harry, o que isso quer dizer?

- Quer dizer que a Horcrux está onde sempre ficava, e que temos que procurar.

- Não seria mais fácil envocar?

- Acho que não, deve estar com algum feitiço protegendo. O único jeito é procurar...

Procuraram pela casa inteira, mas passadas duas horas já estavam desistindo.

- Será que Você-sabe-quem não mudou de lugar?

- Pode falar o nome dele sem medo.

- Hã?

- O nome de Voldemort. Fale sem medo.

- Tá! Então será que Vol... Que Voldemort não mudou a Horcrux de lugar? – Agora que falara, não via por que tinha tanto medo desse nome.

- Talvez, mas assim fica mais difícil... – disse o garoto se apoiando no armário de onde vieram e assim que o fez sentiu a presença de magia negra muito forte vindo dele – Espere aí... – Gina se levantou lentamente do caixote onde estivera sentada, para ver porque Harry tanto olhava aquele armário.

- O que você encontrou?

- Tem magia negra muito forte vindo daqui. Me ajude a procurar... – ficaram procurando dentro e fora do armário, mas só quando Harry foi ver atrás do armário percebeu que a magia se concentrava ali.

- Gina, ajude-me a empurrar o armário... Acho que está atrás dele... - pediu Harry, já começando a empurrar o armário - Nossa... É bem pesadinho... Me ajuda aqui, Gina - chamou o garoto, olhando para a ruiva e vendo que ela o encarava com uma expressão estupefata - O que foi, Gina? - perguntou ele e a garota, ainda com a mesma expressão, respondeu:

- Você é um bruxo ou não, Harry? - perguntou a garota e Harry lançou-lhe um olhar intrigado.

- Como assim, Gina?

- Simples! Wingardium Leviosa - falou a garota, apontando sua varinha para o armário, que levitou e um pouco depois caiu com um estrondo um pouco ao lado de onde estava antes, por causa do susto que Gina levou com o barulho de algo (ou alguém) caindo e olhou para Harry, que caíra no chão quando o armário fora levitado, pois tinha apoiado todo seu peso tentando empurrar o armário, e quando Gina o retirou, o garoto ficou sem apoio. A ruivinha não agüentou e começou a gargalhar, Harry tentou fazer uma cara de raiva, mas também não agüentou e começou a gargalhar também. Até que Gina se controlou um pouco e estendeu a mão para Harry poder levantar-se.

- Obrigado - falou ele, segurando a mão dela e levantando-se. Depois, voltou-se para o lugar onde antes estava o armário. Quando olhou para o lugar, Harry desanimou-se, pois não tinha nada visível atrás do armário, nada que desse a idéia de que ali se encontrava uma Horcrux. Então Gina começou a passar a mão no local e levou um susto quando percebeu o que tinha que fazer.

- Como Voldemort pode ser tão estúpido? – murmurou a garota baixinho. Mas era o único jeito. Então, fez cara de brava e deu um tapa no rosto de Harry que o fez apoiar-se na parede de tão forte.

- O que deu em você?

- Eu te odeio Harry! – e deu outro tapa no rosto do garoto – Nunca mais fale comigo! – e saiu correndo e chorando dali. Harry ficou confuso e furioso. Percebeu, depois de um tempo, que o local onde estava apoiado começara a brilhar e lançou Harry longe quando abriu o cofre onde estava a Horcrux. Gina correu para o garoto e colocou a cabeça dele em suas pernas, sorriu e o beijou. Não demorou muito e o garoto acordou atordoado com tudo, mas ao perceber onde estava levantou-se depressa e uma lágrima rolou do seu rosto. A garota limpou-a com um leve sorriso, isso o deixou muito confuso.

- Não é o que você está pensando – ela levantou-se e ofereceu a mão para Harry, que levantou sozinho. A garota magoou-se com o gesto, então se dirigiu ao local onde estava a Horcrux e entregou-a para Harry. Assim que o fez, o cofre fechou-se e apareceram palavras brilhando, quando Harry as leu, percebeu o que a ruiva havia feito. O cofre estava selado por uma "magia inversa": primeiro a pessoa precisava tocar o cofre com raiva e este se abriria, mas a pessoa morreria se não fosse beijada por seu grande amor em um minuto. A menina não só havia o ajudado a conseguir a Horcrux, como também salvara sua vida! Como pode ter sido tão idiota com ela?

- Gina, me desculpa, sou um idiota. Não devia ter desconfiado de você...

- Se você não tivesse agido assim, não teríamos a Horcrux agora.

- Mas eu... – e foi interrompido pelos dedos da ruiva selando sua boca.

- Tudo bem, eu sabia que você ia agir assim...

- Obrigado... – falou isso e a beijou só se separando quando precisou respirar – Vamos? – perguntou, apontando para o armário.

- Vamos! – entraram de mãos dadas e saíram do mesmo jeito. Todos na loja já não agüentavam mais de ansiedade, principalmente Hermione, que os abraçou assim que chegaram.

- Ainda bem que vocês voltaram – falou Rony – Se não a Mione ia acabar fazendo um buraco no chão de tanto que ela andava de um lado para o outro! – Mione lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante e ele se calou.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Nicole, que parecia estar vindo de onde estavam os gêmeos, aparentemente estiveram conversando enquanto Harry e Gina estavam no armário.

- Claro! – responderam os dois em uníssono.

- Ahn... E a Horcrux? – perguntou Rony

- Ah! Está aqui! – E Harry tirou do bolso a bela taça – Temos que destruí-la logo, mas como?

- Acho que podemos ajudar, né Fred? – respondeu Jorge, que acabara de chegar.

- Aham! Esperem um pouco, vou na loja e já volto! – dizendo isso, ele saiu e todos ficaram lá esperando.

- Bella! – Chamou Voldemort.

- Sim, Milorde? – Respondeu a comensal.

- Já foi a Borgin & Burkes hoje?

- Não, Milorde. Irei agora...

- Leve alguns comensais com você... Rookwood! Malfoy! Nott! – Logo 3 vultos aparataram na sala e desaparataram com Belatriz. Voldemort ficou sozinho na sala e murmurou:

- Potter, Potter... O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Aqui está! – Fred chegou falando com um pote na mão – O mais novo produto da Gemialidades Weasley! – Fred abriu o pote e um cheiro forte infestou o local – Desintegrador de Manchas Weasley!

- O criamos em homenagem a mamãe, pois depois que começamos a morar na loja, percebemos como o "trabalho" dela é nobre... – explicou Jorge.

- Vamos testar então! – Falou Nick e tomou o pote da mão de Fred, e jogou todo o conteúdo em cima da Horcrux, no mesmo instante, o que antes era a bela taça de Hufflepuff, estava irreconhecível, ficou com manchas e depois virou pó. Todos olharam, espantados, para o que restou.

- Cara, o que vocês colocaram nesse produto? – Rony perguntou o que todos queriam saber.

- Nossa... – Hermione estava como os olhos arregalados – Que feitiço vocês utilizaram? – Sua expressão passara para curiosa.

- Não utilizamos nenhum feitiço, cara Mione – respondeu Jorge

- Apenas combinamos vários ingredientes – completou Fred

- Mas erramos e ficou muito forte

- Bom, pelo menos foi útil... – disse Nick – Agora temos menos uma Horcrux! – e olhou no relógio – Já está muito tarde, vamos?

- Claro! – falaram todos bem na hora em que Hermione tropeçou em um monte de objetos estranhos.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou Harry – Quer ajuda?

- Não, tudo bem – falou enquanto Rony a ajudava a levantar.

- É, pode deixar que eu a ajudo

- Mas, Rony...

- Eu QUERO ajudar!

- Então, tudo bem – logo todos os outros já estavam saindo da loja, Harry com Gina e Nick, Fred e Jorge logo atrás. Só sobraram Rony e Hermione lá dentro. Mas quando foram sair estava acontecendo uma luta lá fora. Os cinco brigavam contra quatro comensais. Hermione, tentando se proteger, lançou um feitiço sem querer na porta, o único problema é que ela não sabia o contra feitiço.


	5. Capítulo 5: Ida a Hogwarts

Capítulo 5 - Ida a Hogwarts

- E agora... Como a gente sai daqui?

- Ué! É só desfazer o feitiço! - falou Rony com cara de quem acha a pergunta sem sentido.

- Não é tão simples assim - respondeu Hermione, roendo as unhas de tão nervosa - Eu... Eu não sei o contra feitiço!

- O quê?!Você é louca?!

- O que prefere?! Morrer ou ficar trancado comigo?! - pergunta a garota, irritada.

- Ahn... Eu prefiro ajudar os outros na luta, com certeza!

- Então tá! Arromba a porta e vai para lá! - exclama ela, meio magoada. Ela anda até o lado oposto da loja. Ficou um silêncio constrangedor, quebrado alguns minutos depois por Rony.

- Mi, desculpa! - falou sentando-se ao lado dela. - Eu não queria ter dito aquilo, é que eu queria estar lá ajudando os outros. Mas também estou feliz de estar aqui. - falou pondo o rosto dela em suas mãos carinhosamente. Enquanto limpava uma lágrima do seu rosto, ela abriu um leve sorriso. Depois disso nenhum dos dois teve certeza de como aconteceu só perceberam quando seus lábios estavam entrelaçados do jeito que eles sempre quiseram. Quando se separaram, sorriam abertamente um para o outro e Mione não conseguiu evitar falar:

- Seu grosso! - e sorriu para ele que a beijou outra vez, só que mais intensamente.

- Tô preocupada com o Rony e a Mione. - falou Nick sentando-se a um canto. Fred levantou-se de onde estava e foi se sentar ao lado dela.

- Não se preocupe. - falou pegado de leve em sua mão para lhe consolar - Tenho certeza que estão bem. - sorriu deixando a garota melhor. Harry e Gina observavam de longe e sorriram um para o outro. Porém, Gina logo parou de sorrir, afinal também estava preocupada.

- Ai! - exclamou Harry, porque Gina se distraiu e esqueceu que estava curando um ferimento no braço do garoto.

- Desculpa. Me distrai.

- Percebi, é por causa do Rony e da Mione, não é?

- Sim. Eu sei que não vai acontecer nada com eles e que eles sabem se defender, mas não consigo parar de me preocupar.

- Eu também. Mas mudando de assunto... Como você sabia que o lugar que estava guardando a Horcrux estava selado por aquele feitiço? Aquilo foi bem esperto!

- Ah, nem tanto. - disse Gina corando levemente - É que eu já conhecia aquele feitiço. Foi a Hermione que me falou dele, ela disse que era muito difícil de ser quebrado e também que era muito interessante. Mas nunca imaginei que Voldemort iria usá-lo para guardar algo tão importante. Ele provavelmente morreria tentando quebrá-lo.

- Não. Provavelmente, ele mandaria outras pessoas fazerem isso para ele.

- Tem razão. Como sempre. - disse sorrindo para o namorado e logo depois o beijando. - Obrigada.

- Por que você tá me agradecendo? Sou eu que tenho que agradecer, afinal você salvou minha vida.

- Estou agradecendo porque agora tenho absoluta certeza de que você me ama mais do que tudo. Se não, não teria sobrevivido.

- Então também tenho que agradecer, se você também não me amasse da mesma forma não sobreviveria. - a garota sorriu e Harry a beijou docemente.

Finalmente, depois de alguns minutos, Rony e Mione se separaram, sorrindo muito um para o outro e com os lábios vermelhos. Ficaram se olhando por um tempo até Rony se lembrar que ainda estavam trancados na loja.

- Mione, como vamos fazer para sair daqui?

- Talvez eu tenha uma idéia...

- Vocês falharam! Como conseguiram perder para cinco adolescentes? Essa é a última vez que permito um erro de um de vocês, da próxima vez não terei piedade. Agora sumam da minha frente antes que eu me arrependa!

- Sim, Milorde. - responderam em uníssono e se retiraram do aposento, deixando Voldemort sozinho.

- Será que você descobriu o meu segredinho, Potter? É melhor que não, para o seu próprio bem e daqueles que o cercam - falou sarcasticamente.

- E o que você está pensando em fazer? Aparatar talvez?

- Seria uma opção, mas duvido que, como a loja está fechada, tenham deixado ela sem um feitiço anti aparatação.

- É verdade, mas, se não dá para sair aparatando, como vamos sair daqui?

- Bom... - e andou um pouco pelo local parando perto de um armário - Estava pensando no Armário Sumidouro, afinal ano passado o Malfoy conseguiu passar os Comensais por ele até Hogwarts, então pensei que talvez pudéssemos passar...

- Ótima idéia! Mas eu não sei como se faz para meio que ativá-lo.

- Nem eu, mas não deve ser difícil, afinal o idiota do Malfoy descobriu como fazer.

- Tem alguma idéia de como fazer?

- Talvez. Deixe-me ver... - falando isso entrou no armário - Rony não seria melhor que você entrasse também. Se ele ativasse do nada seria melhor que nós dois fossemos juntos, né?

- Tá, mas cabe nós dois aí dentro? - agora que Rony mencionara, ela percebeu que o armário era realmente bem pequeno para os dois.

- Vai ter que dar. - mal falou isso e já estava empurrando Rony para dentro do armário e se espremia para entrar e conseguir fechar a porta. Haviam entrado não tinha um segundo e acidentalmente Rony ativara o armário dando uma cabeçada no lugar certo do teto. A sensação que tiveram era de que estavam num daqueles brinquedos trouxas que parecem que foram feitos para enjoar a pessoa de tanto girar. Mas para felicidade deles a "viagem" foi rápida. Parecia que tinham passado somente cinco segundos quando chegaram numa das formas da sala precisa que nunca haviam visto antes. Estava entulhada de coisas velhas e empoeiradas arrumadas de forma totalmente desorganizada de modo que faria Tia Petúnia ter um ataque do coração na hora, sem nenhuma chance de voltar a viver.

- Ainda bem que chegamos. - disse Rony parecendo meio enjoado, quando olhou para Hermione achou estranho o fato de ela não ter se abalado com a "viagem" - Você não ta enjoada nem tonta?

- Não, por que deveria ter ficado?

- Como assim "por que deveria ter ficado?" até parece que você não sentiu o quanto aquilo pode deixar alguém tonto.

- Ah! É por isso. - disse rindo - É que já estou acostumada. Andei muito num brinquedo parecido quando era mais nova.

- Está dizendo que os trouxas andam em brinquedos que te deixam enjoado só para se divertir? – Rony exibia uma expressão do tipo "Só sendo maluco pra fazer isso".

- É, mais ou menos isso. – respondeu ela com um sorriso divertido diante da expressão de Rony.

- Então, ainda bem que eu sou bruxo. - disse Rony, bem atordoado, enquanto Hermione ria.

- Bom, de qualquer jeito, agora nós só temos de sair daqui e avisar ao Harry e aos outros que saímos da Borgin & Burkes e que estamos em Hogwarts...

- Isso é bem fácil. É só irmos para o corujal e mandarmos uma carta.

- Sim, mas antes temos de ver se tem alguém no colégio, de preferência a professora McGonagall, para explicar por que estamos aqui e ver se podemos ficar aqui um tempo.

- Por que temos de pedir para ficar aqui?

- Porque estou morrendo de saudade daqui. – disse a garota sorrindo e andando em direção à saída da sala precisa – E não venha me dizer que não gosta daqui porque eu sei que gosta.

- Nisso você tem razão, Hogwarts é muito mais que uma escola. – enquanto Rony falava isso, os dois saíam pela porta que rapidamente voltou a ser parede. Andaram por algum tempo sem ver nenhum sinal de vida até que passaram pela sala onde sempre tiveram aula de Transfiguração e ouviram o som de uma voz muito conhecida:

- Será que, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, Hogwarts um dia ainda irá reabrir? – perguntou a pessoa para si mesma um pouco magoada.

- Tenho certeza que quando tudo isso acabar e Aquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear finalmente for derrotado a escola reabrirá e voltará a ser como sempre foi. – disse Hermione entrando na sala e falando com a professora McGonagall.

- Sr. Weasley! Srta. Granger! O que fazem aqui? – perguntou, assustada de encontrá-los ali.

- É uma longa história, professora.

- Então, é melhor começarem a contá-la imediatamente. – disse do mesmo modo que fazia sempre que eles se metiam em alguma encrenca. Hermione contou, então, tudo desde a chegada deles a Borgin & Burkes até a saída deles do armário.

- Depois, começamos a andar pelo castelo e encontramos a senhora aqui.

- Muito bem, eu acho que é melhor avisar ao Sr. Potter de que estão aqui, enquanto isso vou pedir aos elfos para arrumarem suas camas e prepararem algo para vocês comerem. Imagino que vão ficar aqui por um tempo, estou errada?

- Não, senhora. Posso pedir um favor?

- Imagino que sim Srta., o que seria?

- Posso chamar o Harry, a Gina, o Fred, o Jorge e a Nick para ficarem um tempo aqui também?

- É claro que sim, Srta. Granger! Hogwarts pode não estar funcionando, mas estará sempre de portas abertas para qualquer aluno que precisar!

- Ótimo! Mandarei uma coruja para avisá-los agora mesmo. - e saiu rapidamente do aposento com Rony em seus calcanhares até chegarem ao corujal. Chegando lá, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, uma caneta e começou a procurar um lugar limpo para poder apoiar o pergaminho e começar a escrever. Mas, antes que o pudesse achar, foi interrompida por Rony.

- O que é isso?- perguntou Rony, arrancando a caneta das mãos dela e analisando-a atentamente.

- Isso? - perguntou Hermione, arrancando a caneta das mãos dele do mesmo modo que este havia feito com ela - Isso é uma caneta trouxa. Nós a usamos no lugar das penas para escrever.

- Porque você tem uma caneta e um pedaço de pergaminho no bolso?

- Porque nunca se sabe quando será preciso escrever.

- E por que uma caneta e não uma pena?

- Porque a caneta é mais fácil de carregar do que uma pena e um tinteiro e não tem chance de sujar. Mas agora, Rony, me deixa escrever essa carta. - E apoiando-se no único lugar limpo o suficiente para escrever começou:

"Queridos Harry, Gina, Fred, Jorge e Nick,

Nós, Hermione e Rony, estamos mandando essa carta para lhes avisar que estamos bem e não estamos mais na Borgin & Burkes e sim, em Hogwarts. Esperamos por vocês aqui para, quem sabe, descobrirmos nosso próximo passo. Quando chegarem aqui, explicaremos como chegamos.

Até mais,

Rony e Mione."

Mal que acabara de escrever e já chamava uma coruja para mandar a carta.

- Pronto. Não demora muito eles estarão aqui. É só esperar.

Na casa de Fred e Jorge, todos estavam saindo para irem a Borgin & Burkes, afinal já fazia algum tempo, na verdade, algumas horas, que Rony e Mione tinham ficado para trás e ainda não tinham aparecido, como todos estavam muito preocupados decidiram fazer uma busca pelos arredores da loja. Mas, ao chegarem lá, não encontraram nada.

- É, eu acho que eles devem ter, no meio da confusão, fugido para algum lugar. – vendo que ninguém se movia, Jorge continuou – Vocês não acham que é melhor voltarmos para casa, eles podem aparecer por lá e pelo jeito eles não estão aqui.

- Talvez, mas, se não me engano, pensei ter visto de relance a Hermione lançar, com cara de assustada, um feitiço na porta da loja trancando eles por dentro. Não seria melhor nós tentarmos entrar? - propôs Nick

- Não acho que a Mione seja o tipo de pessoa que lança feitiço na porta sem saber o contra-feitiço – falou Gina, como se tivesse feito uma afirmação óbvia.

- Não sei, Gina, talvez ela simplesmente tivesse lançado sem pensar - disse Harry pensativo.

- Bom, já que vocês decidiram assim, acho que é melhor entrarmos logo, né? – disse Fred, enquanto tirava uma chave dourada do bolso e a girava na maçaneta, como se ele fizesse isso todos os dias. A porta, novamente, sumiu revelando a loja no seu habitual caos. Os garotos procuraram pela loja, por uns quinze minutos, mas não encontraram vestígios de Rony nem de Hermione. Passado este tempo, resolveram sair da loja e procurar em outro lugar. Mal saíram da loja e foram abordados por uma coruja-das-torres que para felicidade deles, trazia uma carta de Rony e Hermione.  
Harry foi o primeiro a lê-la seguido rapidamente de Gina, Fred, Jorge e Nick. Assim que todos terminaram de ler a carta, não demorou muito, estavam aparatando em Hogsmead. Jorge foi o primeiro a desaparatar, seguido de Harry, Gina, Fred e Nick, nem pararam para pensar e já estavam caminhando em direção a Hogwarts, passaram pelos portões facilmente, e logo entraram castelo adentro. Encaminharam-se ao único lugar onde ouviram algum barulho, a antiga sala da professora Minerva.

- Sr. Potter, já imaginava que não demoraria muito a vê-lo e vejo que você está acompanhado da Srta. e dos Srs. Weasley e da Srta. Diggle. Imagino que estejam procuram o Sr. Weasley e Srta. Granger.- eles assentiram com a cabeça - Bom eles estão no Salão Comunal da Grifinória e a senha é Rabo Córneo Húngaro. Imagino que devo mandar arrumar camas para os senhores, certo?

- Sim, gostaríamos de ficar aqui, se nos permitisse.

- É claro que sim, Sr. Potter. – eles se dirigiram para o local onde estavam Rony e Hermione e antes mesmo de entrarem, já podia ouvir vários risos vindos lá de dentro. Assim que entraram encontraram o dois fazendo a maior bagunça, correndo um atrás do outro pela grande sala, assim que Hermione foi alcançada por Rony, este começou a fazer cócegas sem que percebesse a presença dos demais amigos.

- Pelo jeito, vocês já se entenderam, né? – assim que Harry acabou de falar, Rony e Hermione pararam com a brincadeira, ficando a menina com o rosto muito vermelho e Rony com as orelhas vermelhas, junto com todo o resto.

- Ahhhh... Vocês já chegaram? – disse Rony, muito encabulado, ajudando a "amiga" a se levantar.

- É, nós chegamos, mas parece que vocês não gostaram muito disso... - disse Gina brincando com o irmão.

- É...que...é... bem... – todos começaram a rir com o jeito todo envergonhado do Rony. Todos riram durante um bom tempo, até que Rony e Mione já estavam ficando irritados com isso.

- Já não cansaram de rir de nós, não? - disse Rony, envergonhado

- Tá... Paramos, mais que foi engraçado, foi!!Isso vocês tem que admitir. – disse Jorge.

- Eu não acho. – disse uma Hermione bem irritada

- Claro que não acha graça. Você estava envolvida.

- Sendo engraçado ou não já está mais que na hora de pararmos com isso para deixar esses dois contarem TUDO – falou Gina enfatizando bem a última palavra – que aconteceu lá na loja e como vocês vieram parar aqui. – o jeito como ela falou deixou bem claro que parecia saber o que tinha acontecido com os garotos durante o tempo que ficaram sozinhos e que não poderiam esconder nada dela, porém Hermione pulou algumas partes que ela mesma denominou de " para ficarem só na nossa memória ou para serem contados depois em particular", mas não foi bem sucedida pois todos na sala entenderam perfeitamente o que havia acontecido naqueles momentos que a menina resolveu deixar de fora, mas que só foram expressados por olhares e risadinhas contidas porém bem perceptivas. Toda a noite passou muito bem, com conversas animadas e risos. Já era tarde quando todos foram dormir. Já deitado, veio uma pergunta na cabeça do Harry: "Qual será nosso próximo passo?" E depois de muito tempo pensando nesse assunto e com algumas idéias na cabeça ele finalmente dormiu, mas para seu azar seu sono foi bem agitado. Ele viu Voldemort torturando Mundungo, acusando-o de estar com o medalhão de Slytherin e ordenando-o que falasse onde estava o medalhão. Nessa hora, Harry lembrou-se de ter visto algo que poderia ser o tal medalhão quando estavam arrumando a sede da Ordem um pouco antes de seu quinto ano em Hogwarts e, agora que parara para pensar, percebeu que aquele medalhão era mesmo o de Slytherin, mas se aquele era mesmo o medalhão com a Horcrux então ela não deveria mais existir, pois esse estava um pouco deformado. Esse deveria ser o motivo pelo qual Voldemort estava tão irritado, mas seu devaneio foi interrompido por uma imagem muito forte: Voldemort matara Mundungo cruelmente, de uma maneira horrível demais para se por em palavras. Logo depois, o garoto acordou com duas perguntas na cabeça: "Por que a Horcrux estava na casa dos Black?" e "Qual seria o próximo passo do Lorde das Trevas agora que ele sabia que suas Horcruxes poderiam estar correndo perigo?". Mas o sono foi tão grande que o menino-que-sobreviveu voltou a dormir tendo pesadelos a noite toda por causa do que acabara de presenciar.


	6. Capítulo 6: O submundo

Capítulo 6 - O Submundo

Na manhã seguinte ao seu sonho, Harry explicava para os amigos tudo o que tinha visto e explicava que não demoraria muito para Voldemort começar a agir e eles precisavam se preparar, e para a "batalha" o garoto queria poder contar com mais um integrante e, por isso, precisava da ajuda de todos.

- Quem você está pensando em chamar, Harry? – perguntou Gina, olhando desconfiada para o garoto.

- Bem... Ahn... Vocês sabem... – disse o garoto, pondo a mão na nuca em sinal de constrangimento, mas vendo como todos os seis o olhavam, soltou o nome de uma vez só, logo após um longo suspiro – Sirius...

- Ah, Harry... – disse Mione, em tom de súplica – Você sabe que ele morreu! Ele passou pelo véu e o Lupin disse que não tem como ele voltar...

- Mas o Lupin não sabe dizer por que ele morreu e... – mas antes de continuar foi interrompido por Nick

- Peraí, vocês estão falando de um arco de pedra com um véu negro que está numa das salas do Departamento de Mistérios?

- Sim, como você sabe?

- Simples, Hermione! Meu padrinho é um Inominável e também um tremendo fofoqueiro! Ele sempre me conta um monte de coisas sobre o Departamento de Mistérios, inclusive sobre este arco que sempre foi o artefato favorito dele e o meu também. Eu me lembro que ele me contou que muitas pessoas acreditavam que todos que passavam por aquele véu estavam mortos, na verdade alguns morriam sim, mas outros sobreviviam por algum ou muito tempo, o que é extremamente difícil devido ao lugar e as "coisas" que lá habitam... – No momento em que se lembrou como sempre imaginara o lugar a garota teve um pequeno arrepio, o que não pareceu um bom sinal aos presentes.

- Por que é tão difícil sobreviver por muito tempo nesse lugar, Nick? – Perguntou Gina, num misto de curiosidade e medo.

- Simplesmente pelo fato de o lugar ser como muitas lendas dizem "O pior cantinho do inferno, reservado somente para almas que não tem nenhuma chance de salvação." Há uma lenda que diz que as piores criaturas do nosso mundo pareceriam... Hum... "Amáveis", perto das de lá. Diz também que os dementadores são como uma amostra de como é lá, que são pessoas que lá morreram e só buscam outras almas para compartilhar sua dor e que, na verdade, o beijo de um dementador suga as almas e as manda pro Submundo, que é como, normalmente, esse lugar é chamado, pois o lugar nem é digno de existir, ainda mais ser chamado de mundo ou universo paralelo, pois o corpo que fica aqui na Terra de uma pessoa que ganhou o beijo vive, além de suas piores lembranças, cenas que palavra nenhuma seria capaz de descrever. Existem outros que dizem que a maior parte das pessoas que morrem lá, morrem de pavor ao ver as criaturas dadas como habitantes desse lugar... Conseguem imaginar o que é isso?

Depois dessas palavras todos caíram em um silêncio profundo cada um imaginando o tal lugar. Quem quebrou o silêncio foi Rony.

- Isso faz com que as aranhas pareçam singelas e inofensivas. – Disse, tentando descontrair um pouco o ambiente, sem sucesso.

- Rony... – Disse Harry, mais preocupado do que jamais qualquer pessoa já o tinha visto – Isso faz com que tudo que conhecemos e tememos pareça nem dar medo e nos faz preferir a morte a ter que vivenciar tudo isso...

- Harry, você quer mesmo entrar num lugar como esse?

- Mione, por mais que eu não queira, tenho que fazer. Sirius está lá dentro vivendo coisas inimagináveis, não posso deixá-lo lá.

- Mas e se Sirius já estiver...

- Não, ele não está morto, eu sei disso e sei também que não posso ficar de braços cruzados e deixá-lo viver naquele lugar. Se vocês não quiserem ir, não vou forçá-los a fazê-lo, mas eu tenho que fazer isso, afinal ele é a única família que eu tenho.

- Harry, você nunca poderia entrar lá sozinho e acho que digo por todos quando falo que estamos todos com você para o que der e vier. Eu não conheço esse tal de Sirius, mas também me sinto na obrigação de tentar salvá-lo.

- Obrigado, Nicole, eu não sei o que eu faria sem vocês. – Falou percebendo bem que tinha os melhores amigos que jamais poderia imaginar e sabia que estavam juntos nessa jornada.

- Mas antes de qualquer coisa, acho que precisamos nos informar melhor, pois não sabemos como faremos para encontrar Sirius lá dentro nem sabemos como sair.

- Eu pensei nisso também, Hermione, mas não sei se tem algum livro que possa nos ajudar na biblioteca aqui de Hogwarts.

- Mas eu sei onde tem o que nós procuramos, mas não será nada fácil conseguir entrar no Ministério da Magia e roubar de lá os livros que precisamos...

Depois de decidirem que deveriam entrar no Ministério, os sete amigos começaram a pensar em um plano, já que o que queriam fazer não era nada fácil. Eles precisavam entrar no Departamento de Mistérios numa biblioteca que guardava pelo menos uma cópia de todos os livros do mundo bruxo e também guardava livros proibidos. Tudo lá era muito organizado, os livros eram divididos por tema, o que facilitava as buscas. Porém, como o lugar era estritamente restrito, havia vários bruxos como seguranças. Para entrar era preciso ser um desses bruxos, ter uma autorização assinada pelo Ministro ou enganar a todos, o que era muito difícil. Mas mesmo sabendo de todos os riscos, Harry precisava tentar por seu padrinho. Por isso o garoto se empenhava todo o tempo na criação do plano, sabia que talvez levasse um bom tempo para conseguirem fazer um que pudesse ter alguma chance, mas acreditava nos seus amigos e eles estavam fazendo um trabalho realmente bom e Harry só podia agradecer por tudo que eles estavam fazendo por ele. Mas em um desses dias aparentemente normais, onde eles iam da Sala Precisa para a Biblioteca toda hora, pois esta agora ficava ligada com a sala por somente uma porta, receberam a notícia de que alguém estava chegando, alguém que não poderia ter chegado em pior hora, parecia até ter sido mandado para atrapalhá-los.

- Potter, - era a professora McGonagall chegando. - ainda bem que eu te encontrei, hoje à noite chegará uma ex-aluna que, infelizmente, teve todos os seus parentes mortos, fazendo com que ela tivesse que vir morar aqui. – Vendo a cara que Harry fez, logo acrescentou. – Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que ela não tentará interferir em seja lá o que vocês estejam fazendo.

- A senhora poderia pelo menos nos dizer quem é essa garota?

- Não é preciso, mais tarde saberão. Agora tenho que ir.

Sendo assim saiu andando rápido pelo corredor para não dar chance do garoto fazer mais nenhuma pergunta. Harry seguiu para a Sala Precisa, precisava voltar para ajudar no plano. Chegando lá encontrou a costumeira cena: Hermione lendo algum livro tão rapidamente que mal se via o movimento dos seus olhos; Fred, Jorge e Nicole com uma planta do Ministério em cima da mesa tentando bolar um jeito de entrar, só que faziam isso falando muito alto já que os gêmeos queriam entrar "marcando presença" e a garota teimava em dizer que o melhor seria fazerem isso sem chamar a atenção; Gina estava com um livro de feitiços avançados próximo dela, de onde ela tirava alguns feitiços que poderiam ser úteis e os testava; e Rony estava no Ministério, escondido pela capa da invisibilidade, fazia isso para poder mapear o lugar e se informar sobre quem freqüenta o local. Harry, antes de sair, estava ajudando Gina a testar os feitiços de vários livros, mas ficou com sede e resolveu ir até a cozinha pegar um copo de água, quando viu a professora ao longe.

- Harry, venha treinar comigo, eu achei um feitiço que pode ser bem útil, mas não estou conseguindo fazê-lo. – Gina chegou, mas, percebendo o quanto o namorado estava distraído, resolveu ir até onde ele estava para saber o que tinha acontecido. – O que aconteceu?

- Não aconteceu nada. – Disse, dando um sorriso nada convincente.

- Sei... Fala logo o que aconteceu. Pra você ficar assim, boa coisa não deve ser.

- O que aconteceu é que, provavelmente, não teremos mais tanto sossego para bolarmos o plano.

- Por quê?

- Porque amanhã vai chegar uma ex-aluna que vai ter que morar aqui no castelo, pois os parentes dela morreram e ela não tem onde cair morta. Ela vai querer saber por que nós ficamos sumidos o dia todo e para onde nós vamos quando sumimos, ou seja, acabamos de perder nossa paz.

- Você pelo menos sabe quem é essa garota, quem sabe ela não vai perturbar a gente? - Perguntou Gina, levemente irritada, cruzando os braços a frente do corpo.

- Não, eu não sei, a McGonagall não quis me dizer quem era, ela simplesmente disse que saberíamos amanhã.

- Talvez seja alguém que nem conhecemos ou alguém bem desligado tipo a Luna e nem ligue para o que os outros estejam fazendo.

- Eu agradeceria se ela fosse assim, mas alguma coisa me diz que ela não será nada bem vinda.

Gina, por mais que tentasse se convencer do contrário, também estava com a mesma sensação. Mas, mesmo assim, esperava que fosse só imaginação sua. O pior era que, além disso, ela estava com o seu sexto sentido feminino avisando para que tomasse muito cuidado com essa garota. Se não, algo terrível poderia acontecer.

Depois que se passaram, aproximadamente, três horas de conversa entre Harry e Gina, Rony voltou do Ministério extremamente cansado e com tanta fome que seria capaz de comer um dragão inteiro e ainda se servir de uma torta de caramelo. Mas, felizmente, tinha terminado sua tarefa e, com louvor, recolhido os nomes de todas as pessoas que trabalhavam no Ministério da Magia ou estavam sempre por lá e mapeado todo o lugar, o que não era uma tarefa fácil, já que o lugar é imenso. Pode parecer besteira, mas esse é um trabalho de grande importância, já que os garotos tiveram a idéia de pedir ajuda para o Lupin para fazerem um Mapa do Maroto do Ministério (N/A: Esse nome é muito grande então nós devemos nos referir a ele só por MMM, é que somos meio preguiçosas... xD), porque assim facilitaria na hora que estivessem lá dentro procurando os livros e também tentando resgatar Sirius do véu.

- Harry, tem certeza que o Lupin vai nos ajudar? Porque você sabe muito bem que ele não é nada burro e vai querer saber para que nós queremos mapear o Ministério.

- Mas eu já contei para ele, Rony.

- Tem certeza, cara?

- Bem...

- FLASHBACK –

Pela lareira, Harry tentava convencer Lupin a ajudá-lo, só que sem dizer o por quê da ajuda.

- Harry, por mais que eu confie em você, tenho que admitir que fica difícil dar uma informação dessas para você.

- Mas eu só quero saber como faço para criar um mapa do maroto, não deve ser tão difícil a ponto da Mione não conseguir fazer.

Logo depois da última afirmação do garoto, foi possível ouvir uma leve gargalhada do outro lado da lareira.

- Realmente, Harry, aposto que a Hermione saiba fazer e, se não sabe, com certeza vai conseguir assim que eu explicar como se faz. – Falou isso com voz de riso, mas logo mudou seu tom de voz para um tom mais sério, ao continuar. – Mas não é o fato de ser possível ou não vocês fazerem, e sim o fato de que parece ser algo perigoso, senão, você falaria para mim o motivo de fazer esse mapa.

- Na verdade, não é algo realmente perigoso... Bom, talvez seja um pouquinho, mas se você soubesse não nos deixaria fazer de qualquer maneira.

- Pelo jeito você não vai desistir dessa idéia tão fácil, não é?

- Pode ter certeza disso.

- Então vamos fazer assim, você vai recolher todas as informações necessárias para fazer o mapa e... - Vendo que Harry ia interrompê-lo, respondeu a sua pergunta silenciosa. – Calma, eu já vou falar do que vocês precisam. Depois nos encontramos, eu te falo como fazer o mapa e você me fala para que ele vai servir.

- Mas assim você vai ficar sabendo o que vamos fazer. E pode tentar nos impedir.

- Acho que você não entendeu. Eu vou passar as informações para vocês e DEPOIS – Falou dando bastante ênfase para a última palavra. – vocês me contam para que vão usá-lo, a única coisa que peço é que sejam sinceros, prometo que não vou impedi-los e, mesmo assim, vocês já terão as informações para fazer o mapa.

- Está bem, já que é a nossa única opção...

- Na verdade, vocês têm outra opção... – Disse, ironicamente.

- Qual?- Perguntou, sem perceber a brincadeira.

- Você pode me contar agora, assim eu posso impedir que vocês façam o que querem. – Disse, risonho.

- Essa não vale, você sabe que eu não vou concordar com ela.

- Só estava tentando, quem sabe você mudasse de idéia?

- Pelo visto você está de brincadeira com a minha cara, então quer dizer que está tudo certo, não é?

- Está sim, mas me prometam que não vão procurar encrencas.

- Eu nunca procuro encrencas, são elas que me procuram. - Vendo que ele não acreditava, completou. - Vamos nos cuidar, não se preocupe.

- Então está bem, Harry, até a próxima e, assim que estiver com tudo pronto, me chame.

- Lupin, você não falou do que precisamos.

- Eu achei que fosse óbvio. – Vendo que o garoto não tinha entendido, continuou, logo depois de dar um longo suspiro. – Vocês precisam saber a localização de tudo no Ministério e também precisam saber o nome das pessoas que trabalham lá e das que o freqüentam bastante.

- Só isso?

- Sim, até mais.

Dizendo isso, o antigo professor quebrou o contato com seu ex-aluno.

- FIM DO FLASHBACK –

- Tá bom, não contei, mas se contarmos ele vai querer nos impedir.

- Mas ele não prometeu que não ia fazer isso?

- Prometeu, mas... Tá certo, não vou mentir para ele, não seria honesto da minha parte.

- Ótimo, era só isso que eu queria ouvir.

- Eu acho que você anda ficando muito tempo com a Hermione, está até pegando esse jeito dela de não deixar que façamos nada de errado. – Rony corou fortemente ao ouvir esse comentário. – Falando sério, Rony, quando vocês pretendiam nos contar sobre o namoro de vocês?

- O...o... q-quê? - Disse engasgando-se com as palavras.

- Vocês acharam mesmo que nós não percebemos? – Perguntou Harry, entre gargalhadas.

- Bom, na verdade, achávamos.

- A Mione também achou? - Rony confirmou com a cabeça. – Fala sério, você achar isso tudo bem, mas a Hermione eu já acho meio improvável. Vocês acharam mesmo que aquela mentira que vocês contaram enganaria a gente?

- S-sim.

- Na verdade, não enganou nadinha.

- Pelo menos assim não tivemos que contar nada.

- Covarde!

Nesse mesmo dia, os garotos mandaram uma mensagem para o ex-professor que chegaria daqui a poucos minutos. E, como se tivesse ouvido os pensamentos deles, Lupin chegou mais velho do que eles conseguiam se lembrar e com roupas em um estado deplorável, chegava a dar pena.

- Nossa, quando falei com você, pensei que quem estava nessa missão era só você, Rony, Hermione e talvez a Gina. Não imaginei que Fred, Jorge e a Srta. Diggle estariam também.

- Será que poderia me chamar só de Nick, professor?

- Só se você me chamar só de Lupin.

- Claro, Lupin. – Disse, dando um de seus costumeiros sorrisos cativantes, que sempre a ajudavam a conseguir o que queria, de acordo com seus pais.

Após ver esse sorriso, Lupin ficou estático como se tivesse visto um Basilisco. Os outros perceberam e começaram a se entreolhar.

- Lupin, o que aconteceu? Parece até que você viu um fantasma...

- Não... Não aconteceu nada. É só que... Deixa para lá. Vamos ver as informações para começarmos o trabalho.

Lupin não precisou pedir duas vezes para Rony passar todas as informações para ele. Ele também pediu um pedaço realmente grande de pergaminho para poderem montar o mapa. Lupin abriu o pergaminho e executou um feitiço mudo que fez tudo o que Rony mapeou passar para o pergaminho logo depois ele começou a passar as pessoas para o mapa colocando elas onde normalmente eram vistas por Rony ou onde trabalhavam. Porém o mapa ficou parado absolutamente normal para um, exceto para esse.

- Por que não está se mexendo, Lupin? – Perguntou Mione, claramente surpresa.

- É que falta vocês me dizerem quais serão as palavras-chave para fazê-lo 'abrir' e 'apagar'. Vocês já escolheram, não é?

- Já sim. Para ele 'abrir' vai ser "Juro solenemente que o Ministério é retardado". E para 'apagar' vai ser "Armada de Dumbledore".

Assim que disseram isso, Lupin tocou no mapa e disse o comando para ele parar de funcionar e depois para funcionar e quando isso aconteceu todos já se moviam no mapa.

- Só falta uma coisa, preciso por o nome dos criadores no mapa.

- ... – Todos ficaram em silêncio, até que...

- Já sabemos! – Berraram os gêmeos, em uníssono – Ou, pelo menos, o nosso a gente já sabe...

- E quais seriam seus apelidos? – Lupin perguntou, já esperando boas idéias.

- TICO! – Gritou Fred, apontando para si.

- E TECO! – Completou Jorge, repetindo o gesto.

Todos riram e Lupin se curvou para escrever as "assinaturas". De repente, Fred e Jorge se entreolharam e começaram a fingir cara de emoção, de choro.

- O que deu em vocês, hein?! – perguntou Rony, espantado.

- Ora, maninho! É uma emoção muito grande...

- Sabe... Nós já sonhamos com muitas coisas, mas nunca nos imaginamos fazendo parte da Nova Geração de Marotos – Jorge completou, vendo a cara intrigada de todos.

- Hum... Pensando assim, é verdade! Vai ser muito legal... – Falou Nick, com uma carinha bem fofa.

- Nick... Você tá parecendo uma bonequinha assim, sabia? – Fred falou, corando ligeiramente, mas ninguém percebeu por causa da exclamação de Nick.

- É isso! Valeu, Fred! Pode assinar aí, Lupin: Bonequinha! – A garota falava, muito empolgada. E Lupin adicionou a "assinatura" dela também.

- Eu não sei o que colocar pra mim... – Gina suspirou.

- Que tal minha ruivinha? – Perguntou Harry, com uma expressão marota no rosto, abraçando a garota.

- Hem Hem – Rony, Fred e Jorge pigarrearam.

- Ok! Ok! Só Ruivinha então! – Decidiu Gina, sem vontade de contrariar seus irmãos ou seu namorado.

- Tá bom... – Um Harry, meio emburrado, "concordou", arrancando risadas gerais – E eu?

- Sabe, Harry... – Começou Lupin – Alguém já te contou como seu pai chamava sua mãe? No começo, era só para irritá-la. Depois, o apelido pegou mesmo...

- Não, não me contaram. Como?

- Bem... Sempre te achei muito parecido com seu pai, Harry, até no apelido das suas duas ruivinhas – Harry abriu um sorrisão, enquanto Lupin continuava – Exatamente, Harry! Tiago chamava Lilían de minha ruivinha. Quantas vezes não ouvi: "Sua ruivinha não, Potter! Pra você é Evans! E-V-A-N-S!". – Lupin pareceu se perder em lembranças, enquanto os outros riam.

- Hey! Então isso quer dizer que... – O garoto abriu um sorriso ainda maior, se é que isso era possível, e abraçou Gina novamente.

- Que...? – Todos repetiram, muito curiosos.

- Que o nosso filho vai ser lindo, maravilhoso, cheiroso... – Harry beijou a ruiva.

- E bemmm modesto! – Nick completou, no que todos riram, até Harry – Mas fala aí, Lupin! O Tiago era assim tãooo modesto também?

- Igualzinho! – Lupin riu – E então, Harry? O que acha de colocar Pontas, como seu pai?

- Claro!

- Nossa... agora só falto eu... – Rony reclamou.

- E EU! – Hermione o lembrou.

- Ah... É... Desculpa... – Rony se enrolou um pouco, no que Hermione o abraçou.

- Vocês não pensaram em nenhum apelido pra vocês? Não foi muito difícil para os outros.

- Não... – Respondeu Hermione, abaixando a cabeça.

- Hum... Vamos ver... Minha linda namorada é... – Rony coçou ligeiramente o queixo, fingindo muita concentração – A Mione é uma Ratinha de Biblioteca, isso a gente já sabe, mas... – Ele parou de falar quando Hermione se separou dele, rapidamente, e começou a gritar.

- COMO É QUE É? RATINHA DE BIBLIOTECA? SEU... SEU... – A garota parou pra respirar e depois falou – REI DOS FRANGUEIROS!

- Aha! Vocês são demais... Tá aí! Eis os apelidos: - Fred apontou pra Hermione – Ratinha!

- E Frangueiro! – Jorge apontou para Rony.

- O QUE? – Rony e Hermione agora gritavam com os gêmeos, vermelhos de raiva, enquanto os outros riam de se acabar.

- Ué! Vocês que se deram esses apelidos carinhosos! – Gina falou, ironicamente.

- Até tu, Gina? – Hermione fez cara de brava, até que não agüentou e riu também, junto com os outros.

- Bem... – começou Lupin, com um sorriso maroto – Agora não tem mais volta, já tá aqui! Eu falei que não ia ser tão difícil assim achar apelidos... – Ele mostrou o nome de todos no mapa.

Todos olharam para o mapa e sentiram falta de alguma coisa. Até que Harry falou:

- Cadê seu nome, Aluado?

- Ahn... O meu? Mas essa é a Nova Geração de Marotos! Eu sou da Antiga, lembra?

- Ah, por isso mesmo! Nós precisamos de alguém para nos "guiar". Você seria perfeito, Lupin! – Dessa vez, foi Nick quem falou, no que todos concordaram enfaticamente. Lupin abriu um sorriso e acrescentou Aluado às assinaturas do Mapa.

- Agora, me digam... Quem criou as frases para abrir e apagar?

- Nós, é claro! – Responderam os gêmeos.

- Eu imaginei que tivesse sido. – Disse Lupin rindo, fazendo todos o seguirem. Logo depois, entregou o mapa nas mãos de Gina. – Está pronto. Usem bem.

- Mas é só isso? - Perguntou Gina, completamente admirada.

- É sim, agora já podem falar para que ele vai ser usado.

- Bom, já que não temos escolha... Nós vamos usá-lo para ir ao Ministério.

- Isso é o lógico. Eu quero saber o que vão fazer lá dentro.

- Nós... Nós vamos usá-lo para entrar lá e pegar alguns livros que estão no Departamento de Mistérios.

- E para que vão usar esses livros?- Perguntou Lupin, muito sério.

Harry olhou para os amigos, procurando apoio para falar, porém todos estavam tão preocupados quanto ele, resolveu continuar contando para Lupin a verdade.

- Nós vamos recolher informações deles para podermos tirar Sirius do véu. – Falou, tentando passar calma em suas palavras, mas fracassando inutilmente. Lupin ficou algum tempo em silêncio tentando processar as informações que lhe foram passadas.

- Vocês sabem o quão difícil isso vai ser, não sabem? - Ele falou depois de um tempo mostrando profunda preocupação, mas honraria sua promessa de não tentar impedi-los. Ele estava com medo que acabassem todos presos lá dentro, porém achou que eles já deveriam estar preocupados demais para ouvirem isso, então resolveu fitar o chão enquanto falava temendo que eles percebessem o que passava por sua cabeça.

- Sim. Mas nós...

- Eu sei que vão se cuidar, mas mesmo assim peço que tomem muito cuidado, não vão para lá sem antes terem certeza de como vão fazer para sair. Como Alastor diria: Vigilância constante!

- Obrigado, Lupin.

Lupin se levantou e foi em direção à porta. Já tinha feito tudo o que devia naquele lugar. Deveria, agora, acreditar no potencial deles e torcer para que tudo desse certo, afinal também sentia falta de seus amigos de colégio e Sirius era o único que ainda teria chance de poder contar. Já não podia contar com Tiago se este já estava morto há 16 anos e Rabicho... Agora não tinha mais certeza se, algum dia, ele fora seu amigo. Harry se levantou e seguiu o ex-professor em silêncio até o lado de fora do colégio. E a única coisa que lhe disse antes de partir foi:

- Adeus.

Decidiu que agora que já tinham tudo pronto, inclusive o mapa, poderiam seguir para o Ministério e assim fizeram. Precisavam fazer isso o mais rápido possível, não sabiam quanto tempo mais Sirius sobreviveria no Submundo. Agora, cada segundo poderia custar a vida de uma pessoa querida.

Nessa mesma noite, como já era previsto, chegou a aluna que agora começaria a residir no castelo. Minerva foi recebê-la quando esta chegou aparatando, a garota estava com uma cara realmente péssima que fazia com que percebessem a dor que ela estava sentindo, porém esta destoava de seu olhar que, no momento, estava com um brilho ligeiramente demoníaco. Mas este não foi percebido pela professora que logo que a viu correu para abraçá-la.

- Seja bem vinda novamente ao castelo, Srta. Chang.


End file.
